


Why are Mornings Even a Thing?

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, like only fluff here, slight spoilers for retribution, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: “Morning,” you grumble face still half pressed against the pillow.“Good morning.” He leans down pressing a kiss to the nape of your neck. His breath tickles goosebumps rising along your skin. You are still not used to this, casual touch. You doubt you will ever be. “Coffee?”You sigh, finally stirring, propping yourself up on your elbows to look at Chen. He lets out a small chuckle, you assume at your bedhead. You glare at him. You’ve never been one for mornings and you tend to look a bit like a disheveled porcupine when you first wake up. Your hair sticking out in every direction possible. You don’t answer him, just continue to lay there glaring.





	Why are Mornings Even a Thing?

You shiver as his palm runs along your back, his synthetic skin against your marked skin. You are laying on your stomach in his bed half asleep, his scent surrounding you. Physical touch is not something that comes easily to you. It never has been, too many bad memories. You have never allowed yourself to get close to people, not like this. Unwanted emotions tend to surface with prolonged touch and yet now that you’ve had it you don’t think you could go back to denying your body the comfort of another's affection. 

“Morning,” you grumble face still half pressed against the pillow.

“Good morning.” He leans down pressing a kiss to the nape of your neck. His breath tickles goosebumps rising along your skin. You are still not used to this, casual touch. You doubt you will ever be. “Coffee?”

You sigh, finally stirring, propping yourself up on your elbows to look at Chen. He lets out a small chuckle, you assume at your bedhead. You glare at him. You’ve never been one for mornings and you tend to look a bit like a disheveled porcupine when you first wake up. Your hair sticking out in every direction possible. You don’t answer him, just continue to lay there glaring.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He presses another small kiss to the top of your head before getting out of bed to go make coffee. Spoon prances happily along beside him.

Once he is gone you pull the covers over your head settling back into the comfortable warmth of his bed, but your don’t fall back to sleep, much to your annoyance.

“You are an absolute nightmare. You know that?” You feel the bed dip as he sits beside you. You don’t move pulling the covers tighter as he tries to remove them. “Alright, have it your way.” An undignified yelp escapes your lips as he picks you up, hauling you out of the bed.

“Hey!” You protest batting at his arms. “That’s not fair!” You curse your small size, not for the first time and certainly not for the last. You are not angry, not really. Before you know it you are laughing. When was the last time you actually laughed?

He brings you out into the living room setting you down on the couch. The curtains are still closed from last night. Your exposed skin is at no risk of being seen by anyone other than him. 

“Don’t you have things to do today?” He crosses his arms, arching an eyebrow with an amused smile on his face.

“Maybe.” You pout pulling his bedding tighter around yourself. You know he thinks it’s adorable, that’s part of the reason you do it. “But that doesn’t give you the right to literally drag me out of the bed so god damn early.”

“Early?” He gives you an incredulous look. “It’s 10am.”

“That’s what I said… early.” You pull the quilt up to your ears so only the top of your face and head are exposed to the frigid, insulting air in the rest of Chen’s apartment. “Besides,” you murmur through the quilt, “it’s fucking cold.”

“Cyrus… you are ridiculous.” His eyes go soft a fond chuckle escaping his lips. You see how adorable he thinks you are in his mind as he shakes his head and heads back towards the kitchen.  _ Ridiculous tiny man. _

You stick your tongue out at his back before laying your head down on the armrest of the couch closing your eyes once again. You just want to sleep damn it. There were no nightmares last night. You are still exhausted and a bit sore too. You peace doesn’t last long. Within moments the is a slobbery tongue in your face startling you out of your state of blissful half sleep. 

“Spoon!” You protest as the happy dog continue to lick your face. “Enough, enough.” You send a half hearted glare Chen’s way laughing for the second time this morning. “You put him up to this didn’t you?”

“Of course not.” He’s lying. He sets your cup down on the table beside the couch then takes a seat next to you.

“Thanks.” You fight with the blankets to unwrap your arms from the cocoon you created for yourself so you can grab your cup of coffee. It’s warm in your hands and a content sigh escapes your lips as you take a sip. You drink it faster than you normally would. You really do have things that you need to get done today. None of which Chen would approve of if he knew what they were. 

Trailing the blankets behind you like a glorified cape you march back into the bedroom to find your clothes. You get dressed quickly, rifling through your pockets for your cigarettes. “I’ll see you soon alright?” You press a chaste kiss to his lips before heading out the door without waiting for an answer. You slip the cigarette between your lips lighting it. The tension already starting to build. You will probably have to fight him later tonight and you are not looking forward to it, but it needs to be done. You have plans, goals that need to be achieved no matter the cost. Failure is not an option. 


End file.
